


Erebus and Night

by lexatoldmeto



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexatoldmeto/pseuds/lexatoldmeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lexa is born from a storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erebus and Night

The earth shook the night she was born. Storms, like a warning for what the ground had been given, a harbinger for what was to come. Born with chaos in her bones, in her blood- the sister of darkness and night. 

“Lexa,” they called her. 

Her first breath was her mother’s last, as if the earth needed some sort of balance at her making. A killer from the first breath she took. 

Soundless blame poured from her father. No word of what she had done ever escaped his lips- but she wished it would. She wished he’d be angry, be anything. She’d rather have broken bones than broken eyes. And she’d rather spit blood than silence.

He went to war and he didn’t come home. No body, no ceremony- he had survived. He didn’t come back for her. He went off to the deadzone they told her. 

She didn’t cry. He’d been at war since the day she was born. He’d been in the deadzone since her very first breath. She tried to convince herself that she hadn’t killed them both. 

They tell her she was born for this. To lead. To fight. To kill. Her first breath was a weapon, a killing thing. Each one after, more dangerous than the last. 

But she is not made of stone, her heart is not made of steel. Every life lost, she feels. Every cry, she hears. And she hurts. She tries to convince herself that she didn’t kill them all.

Storms and wars wreck the path she walks, wreck the paths she one day will. Like an afterglow of the night she was born, with chaos in her bones. Chaos in her blood.


End file.
